Enamorado del cuento que se marchó
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Querer no implica ser querido, de la misma manera que olvidar no conlleva a ser borrado de los recuerdos". [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8]


_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Carriette, para el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Enamorado del cuento que se marchó**

En la vida las razones para empezar y acabar cosas son siempre la misma, aunque pensamos que no. Todos estamos envueltos en nuestra propia historia, que se entrelaza con las de los demás, creando capítulos nuevos que cambian el curso o apenas influyen en la verdadera trama de nuestras vidas. Cuando alguien aparece puede transformarse en algo importante o algo irrelevante. El problema está en que la desaparición de las cosas importantes duele mucho tiempo.

Por eso, la razón para empezar y terminar algo es la misma: el egoísmo. Se empieza por necesidad o amor, se acaba porque esa sensación se extingue. Y no importa lo que piensen otros.

Aunque, claro, es así cómo se rigen las relaciones. Si solo pensásemos en otros estaríamos atados a todas las personas que dicen necesitarnos, sin importar si es cierto realmente. Querer no implica ser querido, de la misma manera que olvidar no conlleva a ser borrado de los recuerdos.

Mi historia está empapada de hechos así, al igual que las de los demás. A veces somos partícipes sin saberlo de largos capítulos en la vida de otros. A veces sabemos que somos importantes pero decidimos marcharnos. Y toda huida deja una estela a su paso. Se llama melancolía.

En mi caso, no soy yo quien se marchó. Fue ella.

Las razones las entendí en su momento, no diré lo contrario nunca. No se me escuchará decir algo en contra de esa chica, ahora mujer, que decidió abandonar mi historia. Ella no sabe que sigue estando presente en mis pensamientos. Si soy sincero, cada vez aparece menos. La voy sintiendo lejana, perdida entre recuerdos que saben dulces pero que ahora parecen pertenecer a otro. Y así es, ya no son míos. Son de mi antiguo yo.

Hablar de mí como dos personas lleva a varias preguntas. La primera es si ya me he vuelto loco, aunque creo que no. No sé dónde ni a quién, pero escuché en cierto momento que los locos no se plantean si lo son, así que supongo que todavía no he cruzado esa línea. Ni creo que lo haga, soy una persona racional, simplemente estoy muy solo.

Otra pregunta que me planteo al hablar de mí como si hubiera otro es más compleja. ¿De verdad he cambiado tanto? Parece simple, sí o no. Pero no es tan sencillo. Aceptar que he cambiado significa darme cuenta de que las cosas pasan, de que los recuerdos que intenté mantener estáticos se difuminan, de que ya no recuerdo su rostro con la misma claridad que antes.

Supongo que estoy maldito, marcado para siempre con esa historia que se acabó antes que la mía, con esos capítulos pasados de mi vida. Los cuentos de hadas tal vez solo existan para quienes pueden creer en ellos. Quiero creer, quiero pensar que esa magia me pertenece, pero sé que fui relegado del cuento por no merecer el lugar de héroe. Ella es como una brillante estrella a la que intentas atrapar entre los dedos, que parece pequeña pero en realidad solo es así porque la observas de lejos. Y cuando estás cerca te deslumbra. Yo me deslumbré cuando se transformó en la princesa de mi historia y me cegué cuando se marchó. Tal vez mi reino no era lo suficiente para ella.

Recuerdo cómo empezó y los ojos se me empañan. Yo silbaba una vieja canción mientras caminaba tranquilamente. Era joven y todavía no había sido bendecido ni maldecido por ella. Pero ese día fue cuando todo empezó. Una nota fue silbada cerca de mi oído, acompañando la canción, y descubrí unos pequeños labios a mi lado. Rio con nerviosismo cuando le sonreí y se marchó por el pasillo.

Desde entonces la saludaba cuando me la cruzaba por el instituto. Me gustaba una chica que apenas conocía. Busqué amigos que conocieran a sus amigos, las personas vivimos en redes invisibles de conocidos que pueden llevarnos hasta donde queramos. Y yo quería aprenderme su nombre para susurrarlo en sueños. No me costó demasiado, parecía como si todo estuviera dispuesto para que llegara a conocerla. Tal vez al nacer había sido bendecido con permanecer un tiempo a su lado y maldecido con perderla después.

Recuerdo cómo se movía su pelo el día que conseguí que me la presentaran sin que pareciera que lo tenía preparado. Lo llevaba corto, apenas por la barbilla. Siempre lo prefirió así. Me pregunto si ahora llevará larga melena y me asusto de la respuesta. Quiero recordarla tal y como la conocía, tal y como estaba el día que se marchó, no quiero creer que ha cambiado. Sé que yo lo he hecho, pero los cuentos nunca deberían ser diferentes a como los contamos.

Es extraño que pueda pensar en las palabras que yo le decía pero no consiga acordarme de las suyas. Tal vez sean todas como hechizos y solo puedan recordarlas aquellos que sean merecedores. Nunca llegué a ser más que un príncipe verde, aunque durante un tiempo creí poder alcanzar el color azul del cielo. Pero claro, a veces todos discutimos por los colores. Quizás me haya vuelto un poco daltónico con los años, pero ya he aprendido que yo estoy desteñido.

No puedo decir que fuéramos amigos antes que novios, porque creo que desde la primera vez que hablamos nos enamoramos. Sí, los dos. Al menos eso pensé. A veces ya no sé si de verdad ella llegó a sentir lo mismo, o solo tuvo miedo de rechazarme y dañarme. Porque si me hubiera querido tanto como yo a ella todo habría acabado diferente.

Cuando fue mía, cuando me dijo el primero "te quiero", pensé que jamás podría volver a estar triste. Cada día la abrazaba y me enamoraba, cada noche la despedía con una sonrisa. Supongo que en todas las relaciones es así al principio. Cada minuto juntos es una lucha por que todo salga bien, y cada uno separados es como un combate personal por seguir pensando en la otra persona. Es pelear por que el encanto no se pierda, por que la rutina no se coma la magia, por que la otra persona sea feliz. Puede que el problema fuera que la descuidé, o quizás que ella se centró en hacerme feliz a mí pero se olvidó de sí misma. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en algo que no la llenaba, decidió que debía volar lejos.

Estoy enamorado de un cuento de hadas, aun cuando han pasado tantos años. No pude prever que se vendría abajo nuestro castillo, quizá si hubiera sabido más de historias de amor me habría dado cuenta cuando sus ojos ya no sonreían con sus labios. Todavía hoy me reprendo cada día por no haber visto las señales hasta que no fue tarde.

Estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, aunque a mí me pareció mucho. Pienso que esas cosas no se miden en días o meses, sino en la intensidad de cada instante. Y para mí cada uno fue como años enteros, componiendo una vida cuando estuve junto a ella. Ahora me siento como si hubiera muerto y renacido pero el mundo ya no fuera el que recuerdo, la desolación se expande por cada rincón y las cenizas de mi viejo hogar se las ha llevado el viento. Solo me queda una gran explanada que apenas y ve brotes verdes, en la que la lluvia cae casi cada día pero la tierra sigue seca como si nunca hubiera tocado el agua.

Un día ella me citó en nuestro rincón de siempre, escondido de ojos indiscretos en un callejón donde algunos gatos comían ratones. No es un lugar muy bonito, ahora lo pienso, pero en ese momento me parecía el mejor del mundo. Creía que a ella también, solía llevar comida a los gatos y ahuyentar a los ratones para que no fueran cazados. Siempre reía y pensaba que era porque estaba feliz conmigo, pero supongo que no. Tal vez los cuentos de hadas solo sepan dar buenas sensaciones mientras están siendo contados, y luego dejan la nostalgia cuando se marchan.

Me dijo que ya no era lo mismo. Yo me pregunté en qué momento todo había cambiado. Ella creía que no era por cambiar, sino por todo lo contrario, por no avanzar. Las cosas deben evolucionar y yo creía que era mejor anclarse en algo en lo que se estaba bien. Al parecer, los cuentos de hadas no tienen una sola versión, y hay cosas escondidas tras el "vivieron felices y comieron perdices". No llegué a probar la perdiz, aunque pensaba que estaba a punto de cazarla. Puede que ella prefiriera no hacerlo porque era vegetariana. Ahora que lo pienso jamás la vi comer carne, aunque nunca llegó a contarme la razón.

¿Comerá ya animales? ¿Habrá probado las perdices? Me siento muy egoísta al desear que no sea así. Se supone que si quieres a alguien de verdad lo único que deseas es que sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo. Pero yo no. Yo solo quiero que siga pensando en nuestro amor, que no forme parte de algunos capítulos antiguos en su historia, que un día decida querer volver al pasado y conformarse con vivir una y otra vez esas páginas.

Sé que no será así. Un conocido común me dijo hace un par de años que ella se había casado. Él no sabe lo que dolieron esas palabras, nadie sabe lo intenso que fue nuestro amor. Aunque tal vez solo lo fue para mí. Ella puede que lo recuerde como algo de su juventud, algo pasajero, como los atardeceres que vimos abrazados desde la colina de detrás de su casa. Su belleza dura apenas unos minutos que saben a poco y al mismo tiempo a eternidad. Igual que ella. Igual que ese cuento de hadas.

Cuando decidió seguir su camino sin mí, pensé que yo había perdido el mío. De pronto mi ruta estaba oscura, como si el sol se hubiera eclipsado, y un gélido viento me arrancaba escalofríos. Lo habitual es que las noticias así y los cambios de vida tan bruscos sean difíciles de asimilar, en mi caso no.

En cuanto la vi marcharse en dirección a su casa, con la larga falda ondeando ligeramente y sus pasos más apresurados de lo normal, supe que no se daría la vuelta.

Es una de esas certezas que se tienen sin saber bien por qué. Solo sé que pensé que quería huir cuanto antes de mí. Del mundo que habíamos formado juntos, que parecía en ese momento una fruta que había sido arrancada del árbol antes de madurar, todavía dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí. Pero no pude mostrarle el color rojizo que juntos alcanzaríamos, porque se cansó antes de tiempo.

Hay algo que pensé hace poco y me parece tan irónico que incluso me he arrancado una sonrisa desganada a mí mismo. Siempre he dicho que ella para mí es como un astro brillante, y parece que sus padres supieron cómo sería cuando creciera. Porque su nombre, Hikari, significa luz. Así que al perderla me quedé ciego, sin nada que me alumbrase.

Un tiempo después de que nos separásemos me encontré a una amiga común. Me dijo que sentía nuestra ruptura con una falsa pena que me exasperó. Decía que ella se lo contó poco después, que había sido por acuerdo mutuo. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Reflexioné sobre esas palabras durante varios días y llegó una fiesta. Sé que bebí cosas que sabían fatal pero que me hacían sentir bien. Podía escupir todas las palabras que había guardado, perder la estúpida timidez que siempre me ha perseguido y mostrar toda la furia que guardaba dentro. Todavía hoy día lo hago. Cuando necesito desatarme bebo. Siempre controlándome, intentando que no sea a menudo, pero soltando a la bestia que escondo tras mi sonrisa amable. Porque los más tranquilos podemos ser los que tenemos los peores pensamientos.

Así que, ese día, el primero que me descontrolaba de esa manera, me vi parado delante de su portal y marcando su número. No me cogió. Le mandé un mensaje y no contestó. Volví a llamar y esta vez se asomó a su ventana. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, con un rubor encantador en las mejillas por el calor y apenas una fina bata para cubrir su camisón. Me pareció una cruel broma que conociera la ropa que usaba para dormir cuando ya nunca llegaría a compartir una cama con ella.

Le dije que mentía. Hikari no entendió a qué me refería.

Le grité las palabras de nuestra amiga en común, ella me dijo que solo era una excusa para que los demás no me mirasen con lástima. Ese sentimiento tan devastador que estaba viendo en ese momento en sus ojos. Noté cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban dentro de mí, queriendo ser derramadas, pero no dejé escapar ninguna.

Le confesé que seguía queriéndola como el primer día y cada minuto un poco más. Me confesó que no entendía lo que era ese sentimiento, porque nunca había conseguido hacer que se enamorase de mí por completo. Supongo que los cuentos de hadas son algo demasiado inalcanzable para un príncipe desteñido sin corona. Algo tan imposible de conseguir como hacerla feliz a ella. Siempre me reprocharé no haber sabido darle lo que necesitaba, aunque mis amigos me digan que no fue culpa mía, que ella me dejó. Pero sé que el que se equivocó fui yo.

Me siento como si hubiera atrapado una estrella fugaz con las manos y comenzado a formular mi deseo de una vida de plena felicidad. Pero dejé que se extinguiera antes de terminar y el momento pasó, algo que no se puede remediar.

Esa noche, antes de marcharme, le dije que había sido mi mundo y ahora me sentía vacío. Ella solo susurró mi nombre antes de disculparse y se marchó hacia su casa.

No volví a verla después de ese día. Me dijeron que su familia se mudó, de alguna manera llegué a sentirme culpable, como si yo fuera tan importante como para que varias personas decidieran que era mejor estar lejos de mí. Supongo que en el fondo soy tan egocéntrico como cualquiera.

Y hoy, el mismo día que la conocí, pienso que tengo miedo. Miedo de todo lo que ha pasado desde ese momento hace tantos años. Miedo de que no vuelva a escuchar nunca el suave silbido. Miedo de que el tiempo siga corriendo y llegue un momento en el que sea un anciano que continúa enamorado de un cuento de su niñez.

Tal vez la mejor solución sería aceptar alguna de las invitaciones de esa enérgica chica que trabaja conmigo. Siempre sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando me propone algo y me mira por encima de sus grandes gafas cuando me niego, como intentando entender la razón. No creo que llege a imaginarla nunca. Como yo no me imagino creando nuevos recuerdos ni ocupando mis pensamientos con alguien que no sea Hikari.

Por eso estoy hoy aquí. Ser detective tiene sus ventajas si necesitas encontrar a un lejano amor que todavía sientes joven. Así es cómo he llegado hasta este pequeño edificio del que muchos niños salen corriendo. Intento dibujar en mi cabeza retratos de los hijos que no hemos llegado a tener, me invento una niña tan dulce como ella y un niño tan serio como yo. A veces me gustaría vivir en mis sueños inclumplidos.

La veo salir. La reconozco a pesar de que los años hayan pasado. Porque sus ojos brillantes son inconfundibles.

El pánico me recorre en grandes oleadas al ver su pelo largo y su vestimenta más madura. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar a la misma chica que conocí en mi adolescencia? Intento tranquilizarme en vano mientras la observo desde lejos. Sonríe a algunos pequeños que se reúnen corriendo con sus madres y los despide con la mano. Creo que si me hubiera inventado su profesión sería exactamente esta, rodeada de gente a la que repartir cariño, en un mundo lleno de pintura para las manos y canciones pegadizas que enseñan los números en otro idioma.

El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo a un niño, de apenas uno o dos años, dirigiéndose hacia ella tambaleándose. Lo coge en brazos y le hace carantoñas mientras salen del recinto. Yo me apoyo tras un árbol en la acera contraria de donde tiene aparcado el coche. La veo escuchar embelesada un monólogo ininteligible que suelta el bebé. Distingo los ojos de la criatura y quiero llorar al ver que son iguales a los de ella, y también el pelo que hay sobre su cabezita. Extrañamente, me siento contento dentro de mi tristeza. Quizá sí la quiera tanto como para alegrarme de verla feliz.

Antes de que el vehículo arranque, ella baja las ventanillas. Yo, movido por un impulso que no sé de dónde me sale, cruzo al otro lado y paso ante su puerta silbando. Es nuestra vieja canción, esa de la que las notas estaban tan olvidadas que las modificábamos un poco cada vez que la cantábamos.

Ando por la acera sin girarme para mirarla. Escuchó un silbido suave y lejano, idéntico al de aquella vez.

Después el coche acelera y se pierde al girar a la derecha al final de la calle. No sé por qué, pero un gran alivio me recorre por entero al pensar que ella sigue recordándome, al menos de manera inconsciente. Al darme cuenta de que en el fondo aquel cuento de hadas perdura, que no se ha perdido en mi memoria. Tal vez esa melodía pueda unirnos en la lejanía. Puede que ahora yo pueda empezar a crear mi propia vida.

Solo sé una cosa y es que no volveré a buscarla. Pero quizás aprenda a quererla tanto como para alegrarme por ella. Y un día, seguramente muy lejano, la recordaré con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras abrazo a la dueña de mi verdadero cuento.

O quién sabe. Tal vez dentro de unos años nos crucemos en medio de una gran ciudad, rodeados por una multitud de personas atareadas, y descubramos que las segundas partes pueden funcionar. Si lo quiere así la vida, sucederá. Y sino, seguiré soñando con mi cuento de hadas que no llegó a acabar.

* * *

Querida Carrie, espero haberme acercado a lo que pedías. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic, lo comencé sin tener ni idea de qué hacía, en un momento de repentina inspiración y basándome un poco en la letra de la canción que comentaste. Gracias por tu reto directo y espero que te guste.

Un abrazo a todo el que lo lea, en especial a aquellos que saben lo que es una historia de amor que se perdió en el camino de la vida.


End file.
